


sundown

by toxicpop



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, Fluff, cotton candy Mox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicpop/pseuds/toxicpop
Summary: way back when Mox had pink hair





	sundown

A shriek from the bathroom jerked Mox awake and he flinched, sloshing his half-finished beer on the couch. “What’s wrong, babydoll?” he called. “Y'alright?”

“I colored my hair.” She sounded devastated. “It’s completely ruined.”

“Can’t be that bad,” Mox said, approaching the closed door. “Lemme see.”

“It's awful!” she protested. “You'll laugh.”

“Swear I won’t,” Mox promised, leaning against the wall. “C'mon, darlin'.” After a moment, the door eased open. She stared at her feet, tears threatening to spill over her lashes, with a peachy orange waterfall of damp curls cascading over her bare shoulders and a pink-smeared towel clutched tight around her chest.

“It was supposed to be like yours,” she said in a small voice. “Wanted to match for a surprise. I didn’t bleach it enough and it turned orange instead.”

“Aw, doll, don’t cry,” Mox said gently, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “It’s pretty. Ya look like a sunset.”

“Really?” she said with a sniffle.

“Course. Most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, earning a watery giggle.

“You're so full of shit, Mox.” A tiny smile crept onto her face. “I guess I can make it work.”


End file.
